The Truth of Hell Valley
by Shyguy storm21
Summary: I know, a HellValleySkyTree creepypasta-type story isn't very original. Regardless, this is my first scary fic, so give it a try!


**Hey all- I've been away from fanfiction lately, but this little one-shot will signify my return. I'm trying out a creepypasta-type story about the hell valley sky trees. Yeah, I know, real original, but hey, let me know what you think of this story, as it will be my first scary story. Just as a warning, this may get extremely morbid. Enjoy!**

May 23, 2010

I can't deal with this anymore. The tension has mounded in me for far too long. I am not sure if anyone will read this journal. Actually, I hope that no one reads this journal, because he/she will likely turn me in to the Mushroom Kingdom authorities. Come to think of it, so long as I keep my identity secret throughout this journal, no one will know who I am, or even what species I am. They will, however, inevitably know what I have done. My twisted, insane actions may never be undone and have become quite infamous.

I'm pretty sure this date will be the only entry in this journal. There will be no point for any future entries. My entire life has been reduced to hiding in the shadows, forever filled with the painful notion of my past... and the consequences of it.

So, I will just tell the story so far. I might as well start from the beginning...

It begins with the beginning of my youngest brother's brief life. No, not when he was born, he sadly did not make it that far. On August 14th, 2008, my mother awoke to the alarming noise of an intruder. We have dealt with an intruder before, but he was a measly Goomba. But now, in the darkness, we saw the looming figure of a Sumo Bro, but thankfully unarmed. I should mention my three brothers, who were awoken as well. We hadn't kept a weapon in our house, and the figure only got closer. It was hardly a struggle, the intruder merely shoved through my brothers and I. He grabbed a nearby butcher knife and drew back with his arm. I could not describe the immense feeling of defeat and helplessness as I watched my mother being ruthlessly stabbed. She wailed in pain before she died, but above that wailing, I could somehow hear the silent scream of my baby brother. The intruder left without a trace, except for a slip of paper he dropped. I honestly have no explanation for why he had written down his residence, but whatever the case, it read "Shiverburn Galaxy" or, as my brothers and I began to call it, "Beyond Hell Valley."

We went everywhere, searching, until finally we found the Shiverburn Galaxy. I am unaware if said Sumo Bro was, still is, or was ever in this place. That note was the only thing we had. Still, the point is, we came completely armed and ready to exact our revenge on our attacker. After days of looking, however, we resorted to video camera taping.

My brother had purchased 6 camera lenses that can easily be hidden in any object. The idea was that, if our attacker was here, he would walk by these cameras eventually, and we could watch from the comfort of the shelter we had built. Unfortunately, we could not decide on a place to put these lenses.

Until I noticed the trees. There was something very obscure about them. Just three random, odd trees that seemed to follow us wherever we went. My brothers and I concluded that the "following" was only an illusion due to their position. Then, I had my best and worst idea. I decided that, since they can be seen from anywhere in Beyond Hell Valley, then anyone in that location must be able to see all of Beyond Hell Valley. If we can situate the lenses in those trees, we should find our attacker in no time. But, since it was getting late, we decided to call it a night and begin situating the lenses tomorrow morning.

My sleep was completely restless. I needed to find our attacker. I needed to show him justice. I needed to avenge my unborn brother. I was filled with angst. I could feel my sanity slipping...

That morning, we began our trek to the top of the cliff. A long and difficult journey, but nothing was able to stop me then. We reached the Trees, and immediately felt something amiss in the atmosphere. I blamed it on high altitude and carried on.

We were encountering setbacks, and my brothers were being completely unreasonable. First, we realized we couldn't carve a big enough hole in the trees for the lenses to fit, for the trees were too thin. They wanted to leave then and just forget the entire incident. I suspect the atmosphere resisted them, and they decided it was not worth it anymore. But nothing was able to stop me. My sanity was slipping further...

As my brothers were begging me to leave, I had other ideas. If we chopped down the trees, we might be able to put the lenses on top of the stumps. We had no rope to tie the lenses to the trees, so if we chopped them down, we could rest the lens on the stump. My brothers were going on about Kodama housing trees and how you can't chop them down and how this place gave them the creeps and how we should leave.

I tuned them out at this point. I wanted nothing more than to avenge my mother's unborn child, and my brothers seemed to be getting in the way of it. My sanity slipped further until it was completely gone. I was tired of their distractions. They weren't worth it anymore.

In a blind rage, I took my weapon and shot all three of them, one by one, in three, clean shots. I copped down the trees and threw them over the cliff. I had only the stumps left. I used the stumps to mount the bloody corpses of my brothers just where I needed them. I opened my pocketknife and gouged their eyeballs out. The sockets were wet and bloody, but that was insignificant. One by one, I put the lenses in where their eyes once were. The cameras were now all set up, and as far as I was concerned, I was finished, and I was successful.

Back at ground level, you couldn't tell the trees were replaced with the remains of my brothers. No one even knew.

I never did find that Sumo Bro, but fortunately, no one has noticed my stunt, save for one person. An odd red-clad man with a profound mustache was here one day with a Lakitu following him. While the difference between the trees and my brothers were unnoticeable to the naked eye, this Lakitu had a camera, and when he zoomed in, he noticed the three figures. Long, lanky arms, and eyes (well, they were actually the camera lenses I replaced their eyes with. But you know that) the Lakitu was able to determine they were definitely not trees.

However, he and the red man seemed to have important business to attend to, and simply continued on after giving a quick shudder or two.

In my life, I had solely focused on finding our attacker, I was isolated from the outside world. I now know more about the world, and know that that man was the famous Mario. This explains why the Lakitu had a camera, another video game project for good old Mario. But that Lakitu must have spread rumors. Everyone became extremely suspicious of me. I eventually had to retreat to yet another isolated life in a random Ghost House I found.

I am glad I was able to document this. It feels very counterproductive, that I killed my three brothers in the hopes of avenging my youngest brother. And every once in awhile, in that Ghost House, I can see my youngest brother. Right near the flagpole. His ghostly face would stare at me for a few seconds, then silently scream, in the same exact way I remembered it, before disappearing into the night.


End file.
